Forever and Always
by AraineHH
Summary: It's been years since the fourth shinobi war and everyone's settled down but Sasuke soon discovers not everything is as it seems and everything comes at a price. Sasusaku/Uchiha family
1. Sasuke

_Disclaimer: This fanfiction and image used for the cover is merely written for the enjoyment of the author and readers and is in no way associated with the creators or producers of Naruto, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

She had promised me. She stood in front of me, looked me in the eyes and promised me forever and always. She promised to love me and help me in my times of need, just as I gladly do for her. She had promised to always stay by my side and never leave me alone again. Yet here I am again. Alone.

She knew the consequences, she had warned me once, she had told me the effects of rapid regeneration, she claimed it was supposed to be an easy death and I shouldn't worry because it wouldn't be for a long time. Such a serious thing, yet she had somehow managed to brush it off, making it sound like it was just another thing on her list, like it was going to happen in the distant future. We had lived our lives had Sarada, made many memories together and over the years she taught me to loosen up once and awhile and eventually I had.

Today is our 30th anniversary. Ino told me to get her lilacs for her and she told me I couldn't get them now. It had just been another one of our stupid little bets, one of the ones that were supposed to become another sweet memory of us. I had proved her wrong, I came home that day after a short mission with them ready to prove her wrong and see that cute pout she always did when she lost. Instead I found her on the floor, gone.

Just like I found my family when I was seven. Except this time there was no blood on the walls or pooled on the floor. This time it was just her body laying there like it was some kind of sick joke. She almost looked like she could just be asleep. I couldn't find the cause of her death then when I looked at her face and saw the diamond she had been so proud of and I remembered. The use of regeneration during the war shortened her lifespan and now came the after effect.

She had promised me many things over our time together. She had promised to love and cherish me, she had promised she'd win our bet today, she had promised it would be an easy death.

_She had promised me forever and always._


	2. Sarada

_Disclaimer: This fanfiction and image used for the cover is merely written for the enjoyment of the author and readers and is in no way associated with the creators or producers of Naruto, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

The letter said it was an easy death… But post-mortem stated otherwise.

When I was a child I used to question my parents live for each other. My mother was a very openly affectionate person however there were times I doubted my father but as I grew older I noticed more things. The little things he would do to make her smile and the way he always seemed a little brighter around mom.. There was always one thing I admired about their relationship, it was no one ever had to question your love for each other, it was always so painfully obvious.

Going through their things had to be the hardest thing I had ever done. They had so many items with memories attached. There were things that sufficed memories of my own. Like the time Papa had come home from a month long mission and surprised Mama with a gorgeous necklace she would always wear.

The house was covered in symbols and memories of love for each other. I came across things like photo albums, their wedding photos were always my favourite. As a little kid I use to pull the photo album off the shelf and sit on the floor and flip through it time and time again. I always wanted a wedding just like theirs, with beautiful church and huge cake and Mama's beautiful dress. Later that changed, of course I realized it wasn't the venue or the food or decorations that made their wedding so special or magical. It was their love for one another. Their unconditional and unwavering love.

I guess mama had known she would die an early death. She had left me and Papa letters in her dresser.

_Dear Sarada,_

_I know you're probably hurting right now and for that I am sorry. I never had the heart to tell you I would leave you so soon. I never like seeing or knowing you in pain and there's nothing I can do about it. The reason I died was because of the rapid regeneration jutsu I used during the war, it has shortened my lifespan._

_Enough about me already though. Too much gloom and doom! I want you to know how much I love you and how glad I am that you are my daughter. Thank you for being born to me and your father, for giving me the chance to love and nurture you, for letting me take care of you and watch you grow into a strong, confident, beautiful young lady! My love can't be expressed in a letter but I hope you know how much I love you._

_Please take care of your father for me. I know he will probably clam up and refuse to open up but your his daughter. You guys had always had a special connection. Something I could never comprehend. So do what you think is right and I'm sure you can get to him. (You've also always had a way with words!)_

_Forever and Always,_

_Mama_

I never did understand why she always singer anything she wrote to Papa or I that way… I never one heard her verbally say it either but every time Papa would read that the lines around his eyes would soften and the corners of his lips would turn up.

It didn't feel right, but I decided to read her letter to Papa.


	3. A letter to Sasuke

_Disclaimer: This fanfiction and image used for the cover is merely written for the enjoyment of the author and readers and is in no way associated with the creators or producers of Naruto, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I know you're probably hurting very much right now and I know you're devastated and maybe a bit mad at me for breaking my promise. I hope you know if I could have I would have stayed with you and Sarada. I wanted to spoil the grandkids more and watch them grow up, I wanted to make sure you never felt lonely again, and to be there in person to keep my promise to you. _

_Obviously I can't do that and I am so so so so sorry. But know that even in death I will keep my promise to you, to watch over you and forever love you. You know that I have loved you since we were kids and that has never changed nor will it ever. Like I always promise Forever and Always Sasuke-kun._

_So please keep moving on do all the things I wish I could have done. Make sure you're there for Sarada when she needs a shoulder to cry or someone just to talk too while her husband's on a mission, make sure you're there to spoil the grandkids and make more memories for me so that one day you can tell me how they've grown. _

_Remember loneliness doesn't apply to you anymore, you have Sarada, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and all of rookie nine with you._

_With love Forever and always,_

_Sakura_

I guess he never did read this seeing as it was unopened and seeing as he's gone now to. There was only one thing she failed to realize about Papa. It was he wasn't just going to keep pushing, no he couldn't live without her, so he followed her. Seeing her gone was too much for him to handle, he ended having a heart attack and passing away only shotgun after she did.

Your love for each other was never questioned and it never had to be. So why did the last thing you guys showed the world, even in death…

Was that your hands were made to fit one another's.

I guess I should know though, right?

_**Your promise was, Forever and Always.**_


End file.
